The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa plant, botanically known as Calibrachoa sp. and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Sunbelao’.
The new Calibrachoa plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new upright, spreading and freely branching Calibrachoa plants with large, attractive and uniquely colored flowers.
The new Calibrachoa plant originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventor in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan in April, 2006 of a proprietary selection of Calibrachoa sp. identified as code number 265-7, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Calibrachoa sp. identified as code number 272-1, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Calibrachoa plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan in September, 2007.
Asexual reproduction of the new Calibrachoa plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan since October, 2007, has shown that the unique features of this new Calibrachoa plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.